Phone Call
by Purplewolfstar35
Summary: TenTen was just lying on her bed when the phone rang...Neji was on the other end. When Neji gets sick and calls TenTen for help what happens? TentenNeji with SasuSaku NaruHina and ShikaIno later on.
1. A Neji Kind Of Sickness

Phone Call: A Naruto Story

Neji gets sick and calls TenTen to come take care of him, she wonders why and their friendship progresses into more. It all started with a phone call. 3 Tenji 3

TenTen sat on her bed when the phone rang loudly throughout the house. She jumped off the bed and sprinted to get to it before her voicemail did. "Hello?"

"TenTen." She recognized who it was immediately, her best friend Hyuuga Neji.

"Neji? Hi!"

"Hn."

"Are you ok? You sound different."

"Yes, well no. Probably, maybe, ok no."

"Huh?" _**Sometimes TenTen marveled at her own cluelessness, but then others she was amazed at how in tune she was. Like the fact that she could tell something was wrong with the Hyuuga prodigy with one word and a hn.**_

"TenTen are you there…?"

"Oh yeah sorry! I was just thinking…"

"About?"

"Uh never mind. So what's wrong Neji?"

"I believe that I am sick."

"Oh really, where are all the Hyuuga doctors to take care of you? "

"Gone."

"Gone?"

"All the Hyuugas are gone, but me"

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't invited…" Neji seemed slightly upset by this, so she didn't push it.

"So Neji, why did you call me?"

"I was, uh er, wondering it you could urm…"

"Come take care of you?" **There you go again TenTen with this mind reading crap or whatever.**

"Hn."

"Ok, be there in a bit."

20 minuets later.

The familiar halls of the Hyuuga mansion seemed lonelier then usual, what with the no one being there but Neji. Once she reached the prodigy's room she knocked just to be polite and entered after the familiar "hn" that meant come in. "Hi Neji." TenTen looked at him, his face flushed, with his lavender eyes slightly duller and his nose red and running. "TenTen thanks for er uh coming."

"Anytime Neji." TenTen walked over and sat on the bed next to Neji, "first things first." She put her hand on his forehead after she removed his Konoha forehead protector that the shinobi of the fire country normally wore. "Hmm…you're hot." Neji shifted uncomfortably for a second for two reasons. **1. TenTen was touching his forehead. 2. She called him hot, not warm but hot. Then again, why did he care?**** It must be the sickness going to his head.**

TenTen walked into the bathroom to get a towel for Neji, and as she walked away the Hyuuga couldn't help but smile at the girl taking care of him. After a minute, TenTen walked out of the bathroom with a wet towel and a glass of water. She placed the cloth gently on his forehead and handed him the glass of water. "TenTen why are you doing this?"

"Because you asked Neji." **He doesn't really need to know why…**

"Just because I ask doesn't mean you have to…"

"You were sick and you're my friend!"

"Oh…your friend."

"Huh?"

"I, urm thank for all this TenTen, but it's getting late so you should go home."For one split second TenTen detected a hint of sadness in the Hyuuga's voice and eyes. **Does he maybe not want me to leave…?**

"But what if you get worse without me here?" **Oh like I'm so sad about this…**

"Well I guess you could stay here…"

"Ok! Floor here I come!"

"You're going to bed already?"

"Yep and so are you!" TenTen pushed Neji's head down onto his pillow and pulled the covers up to his chin. "Goodnight, got to bed Neji!"

He watched her go to her bed which was just pillows and blankets and suddenly felt very guilty that his best friend was sleeping on the floor for him. Neji flipped on his to see around the dark, but her voice floated up from the floor. "Neji, no byakugan! You need sleep!" Neji slumped backwards, but sat up again immediately. Meditation, Neji's one true love. **Besides ****TenTen**** of course…wait did I just say that? I'm sick, it's making me crazy. Just meditate.** Which he did, but soon a picture of TenTen's face popped into his mind. **What's wrong with me?**

"Neji?"

"Hn?"

"No meditating. Sleep. Now!!"

She can tell what I'm doing without even looking at me…she knows me all too well. Somehow this didn't bother the Hyuuga, it put a rare smile on his face as he fell asleep.


	2. Confessions

Chapter 2: Confessions

(A/N Omg thank you so much. I luvs u all who reviewed. One day and 4 reviews!! Sniff You all rule!! Don't worry about chapters coming up, I have up to 8…and like 4 one shots. :D Keep reading you all rock!)

Neji woke at 9 to find an empty bedroom. He glanced around only to find a note from TenTen on the night stand. "**Neji, I woke up at 8, and you were still asleep so I went to check for food in the kitchen. STAY IN BED!!! I'll be back at 9 – TenTen"**

Just then TenTen crept into the room, breakfast tray in hand. "Oh Neji, you're up. Good, here's breakfast. Scrambled eggs, toast and bacon, eat up!"

Neji took the tray from her and began to chew slowly as he thought. He had seen every different type of TenTen, mad, sad, happy, bleeding, wet, dirty, but something felt different. She was bringing him breakfast, taking care of him, and even sleeping in his room. It felt like…like they were married and Neji didn't mind one bit.

"Neji? Are you ok?"

"Yes…just thinking."

"About what?"

"Something."

"Aren't you turning 18 this year Neji?"

"Yes." His eyes flashed in anger and he scowled.

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"Because…I have to get married." **WHAT!?!?!?**

"Is it arranged?"

"Only if I can't find someone…suitable."

"Oh so…do you have some in mind?"

"Yes, but I doubt she returns my feelings."

"Who Neji?"

"You'd laugh."

"No way! I won't laugh."

"No. Not telling." **It'll make me look like a love-struck idiot. NO WAY!**

"C'mon Neji, please!" **Why am I asking ? It's not me so I don't ****wanna**** know!**

**"**No."

"I'll tell you who I like."

"Hn, you first."

"No at the same time."

"Hn."

"1, 2, 3…" Both looked at the other , took a deep breath and said…"You." TenTen was the first to break the awkward silence to say, "Me? Neji I always thought you'd fall in love with someone beautiful and regal enough for the Hyuuga name. Not someone like me."

"Someone like you? TenTen look at yourself, you _are_ beautiful and quite regal in a kimono. An amazing kuniochi like you…the Hyuugas would kill to have you."


	3. The Hyuugas Return

Chapter 3: The Hyuugas Return

After a week of TenTen staying with Neji, he requested she come with him to greet the rest of the Hyuugas. "TenTen this is all assuming you want…to…"

"Marry you?"

"Yes."

"Of course I want to!"

"Really?"

"Neji I love you! Plus I'm a girl, we always dream about marriage."

"I love you too…wait! You've dreamed about marrying me?" TenTen blushed crimson and looked away from Neji, "Er…yes." Neji laughed on the inside, **TenTen wasn't the only one with those thoughts.**They continued walking down the empty halls to the front gate where Hiashi waited with the other Hyuugas for Neji. "Neji, we missed you."

"And you too Hiashi-sama"

"Neji who is this?" Hiashi was smiling slightly as he said this. Neji took a deep breath before saying, "this is TenTen." TenTen blushed, finding herself doing this more and more often when she was around the Hyuuga. "Neji, may I see you for a moment alone? TenTen do you mind?" She jumped slightly and stammered, "of course not sir!" Hiashi nodded and swept Neji away swiftly. Hinata and a small girl approached TenTen with curiosity. "TenTen…Neji chose you?"

"Yes he did Hinata…"

"Do, do you love him?" It wasn't Hinata who asked the question, but the small girl next to her.

"Who are you?"

"My sister Hanabi," Hinata explained.

"Why do you ask if I love him?"

"Because Neji-nii san is sad and lonely except when he's with you…you seem to make him really happy. He talks about you all the time too, don't worry he only says good things. How smart you are, cool, pretty, nice, strong and talented…lotsa stuff."

"Yes…I do love him. Very much."

Neji and Hiashi

"Neji, is she the girl you choose?"

"Yes. I love her more then anything…"

"She knows she must marry you?"

"Yes…she seems excited, oddly enough."

"Then everything is in order and I approve."

"Thank you Hiashi-sama."

"You may go Neji, to be with her." Neji bowed himself out of the room and ran off to find TenTen.

She was lying in the garden, the sun bathing over her, sparkling on her skin…she looked quite content. He sat next to her and held her face in his hands, she smiled, a big warm bright smile. Tehn, right then…he kissed her. No rhyme or reason put into the action, except love…love of TenTen, it ruled his every thought, emotion and action. Her face was a regular picture in his mind, her smell crept through his senses, and her voice, especially when she said his name, played throughout his memories constantly. "Neji…" There it was again…

"Neji!" Wait this time, it was real and it sounded even better coming from her mouth then his head. "Hn?"

"I love you."

"I love you too…"

"So…I'm bored!"

"Let's play a game then."

"Ok!"

"We give each other tasks and if the other doesn't do it or do it right…they have to do whatever the other says for an hour."

"Ok, sounds fun. I wanna go first!" She pondered this for a moment, then it came to her.

"Ok, put your hands like this, right above your ears…stick your tongue out and cross your eyes." The prodigy looked priceless. **Oh god where is my camera!?**

"Ok, my turn…put your hair down and leave it down all day." She made a face.

"But Neeeeeeeejiiii," she whined. "Do I have to??"

"Yes."

"FINE!!" After a while of silly dares, Neji interrupted. "TenTen…I love you more then anyone or anything. I want you to know that I'll always be here and I never want o you to be sad or scared…know that you're always protected and loved as long as I'm there, which I always will be." **AWWW!! ****Neji's**** so sweet. ****Random…but sweet.**

"Neji, you're the best…how'd I ever get so lucky…? But I'm sad now…"

"WHAT!? WHY!?" **I pour my heart out and say the most romantic thing I could ever imagine and now she's sad…can't a poor guy get a break?**

"I want another kiss…" Neji smiled and laughed…

"I think I can do that."

(A/N: I think it's weird that they technically got engaged and said they loved each other before their first kiss…just a bit odd. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed. I guess that makes up for the super short chapter right? Well, the next chapter kinda pointless…they don't even talk…it's sorta like my other story Everything…except a different theme…it's still fluffy I guess but w/e. PWS!)


	4. Wants and Needs

Chapter 4: Wants and Needs

(A/N: If you didn't read last authors note this is gonna be a short chappie, mostly just saying want TenTen and Neji really want and need. I don't like it very much, but w/e I already wrote it and my friend liked it so to heck with it. It's going up anyway!)

He wants:

To always be there

To be the head Hyuuga

To marry Tenten soon

To live happily with her

To make sure she's never sad again

He needs:

Her smile

Her voice

Her!

To be with her

Protect her

Hold her

Kiss her

Lover her

Someone who understands him

Someone who loves him

A friend

She wants:

To help him

To be there

To make him happy

To get married

To have a child

To make him smile more

She needs:

Him

His kisses

His hugs

To have him there

To be with him

To protect him

His love

His strength

It were these things that kept their love strong, mostly because they both needed each other and needed to be needed. A friendship like theirs and a love like theirs is often written about. It is as close to perfect as possible. True love comes from companionship and trust; it is light in darkness and happiness in sorrow. To be loved is a gift that not all receive, but unlike toys and clothes, it is something everyone desires. If you have ever been in love then you it is not easily explained: for it hurts many times, sometimes badly enough for tear. Other times it makes one feel like flying or taking on the world. When Neji and TenTen were together they felt like taking on the world. No one could stop them, Orchimaru, Akatsuki, no one. No one could harm them, at least when Neji was guarding TenTen. That is love, and that's what they felt.

(A/N: Yay, after rereading it and typing it, I actually don't hate it!! WOOT!! Hope you enjoyed…the lack of other characters shall be solved in the next chappie…heh.)


	5. Youth!

Chapter 5: Youth!

Neji sat, with TenTen in his lap, his hands running through her hair. TenTen was humming and poking Neji in the arms and legs when Lee, Hinata and Naruto walked up. "OH….MY….GOD!! " Naruto yelled and pointed and Lee started dancing…"Neji nii-san? TenTen-chan…?"

"THEY FINALLY ADMITTED IT!!!!"

"NEJI HAS FOUND HIS YOUTH, WITH THE HELP OF TENTEN!!!"

"SHUT UP," screamed Neji and TenTen at the same time.

"We don't want anyone to know yet."

"Yeah, what Neji said…so please kept it a secret. Naruto…" Naruto blushed, and promised to try extra hard not to go tell Sasuke-teme or Sakura.

"Neji nii san? May I speak to you alone?"

"Yes, or course Hinata-sama." They walked out of the clearing, leaving tenTen to deal with Lee and Naruto's questioning…

* * *

Neji and Hinata

"Neji nii-san…are you marrying TenTen?"

"Yes…"

"Did you actually propose or just tell her you needed to get married…?"

"The latter."

"Oh Neji! That's not right! Every girl dreams of getting a ring and an amazing proposal…TenTen deserves that!"

"It is…? Ok then…"

"C'mon!" Hinata proceeded to drag him forcefully to buy a ring…and some roses.

TenTen, Naruto and Lee

"Guys stop bugging me please, I don't wanna tell you anything!"

"What…why not TenTen-chan?"

"Yosh! My youthful friend is right! Why not?"

"Fine…what do you want to know…?" **I can't be that bad…nothing creepy…right?**

"Is Neji a good kisser??"

"NARUTO!! YOU PERV! WHY DO YOU WANNA KNOW?!"

"Are his kisses youthful TenTen…?"

"Sure…very youthful.." Both boys started cracking up at the thought of Neji kissing anyone.

BOY TALK TIME!!

"Hey Lee?"

"What?"

"Did you ever think the human stone…would kiss anyone?!"

"Nope! Never!"

"I know, I mean he made out with someone like TenTen!" **Someone like ****TenTen**** Human stone…?**

"ENOUGH," roared TenTen. "What do you mean someone like Tenten? And Neji is not a human stone…he's sweet, romantic, caring, loving, sensitive and not to mention gorgeous…and oh my god did I just say that in front of you two?" Lee and Naruto had their hands over their mouths, to stifle laughter and began nodded slowly. So TenTen did the only logical thing…she ran. **Damn you ****Neji****Hyuuga**** and ****Hinata**** too! They left me alone with these two perverted psychos! **She reached her house and flung the door open, ran threw and shut it with a slam. After locking it…the phone rang. "Hello?"

"OOoo Neji…you're sooo hooottt!"

"DAMN YOU UZUMAKI!!" She slammed the phone down and disconnected it from the wall. **Why did I have to say anything in front of them…?**

A knock came at the door and her immediate response was to throw a kunai at it. Another knock, and another kunai. "Who the hell is it? Go away!"

"It's me…Neji."

"Neji!" She ran to the door, opened it, looked left then right and pulled him in hurriedly.

"What's wrong? Someone trying to hurt you…?"

"No, no! Just don't let Lee or Naruto see you ok?"

"What…why?"

"Cause I accidently told them what I thought of you…"

"Really…now what did you say?"

"That you were sweet, romantic…nice, sensitive and gorgeous."

"Oh…so I'm gorgeous…?" Cue huge Hyuuga Neji smirk. She ran to her bed and flopped down, face into a pillow.

"Yes, but shut up. I don't feel good. I hate Lee and Naruto," she said, talking to the pillow.

"I have something that'll cheer you up…"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do…now sit up." She did as he said, and Neji handed her a bouquet of roses.

"Aww!! Neji, they're sooo pretty…but how'd you get them…?"

"I'm magic." (A/N: This has to be said as sarcastic as possible and his eyes rolling. I think of that, and it makes me laugh every time.)

"No…really."

"I left them by the door while you were pouting…" TenTen hopped of the bed and wrapped her arms around the Hyuuga. **Romantic and sweet…see? Told ****ya**

"TenTen close your eyes…"

"Ok…"

"Alright…open them." When she did, Neji was down on one knee with a small black box in his hand. "TenTen…I know you already answered…but will you marry me?"

(A/N: I just felt really bad for TenTen…Neji's so clueless…he needs Hinata around to tell him what to do. This chapter had a lot of swearing…it was minor but still. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed…next chappie up soon.)


	6. Everyone Knows

Chapter 6: Everyone Knows

A/N: I know you all hate me for taking so long, but I had to take a break to deal with some of my friends problems and my own family problems. Sorry, but I haven't felt like typing this up. Never fear though, I do have up to chapter 10 and I promise this story will not be abandoned, plus how would I have a sequel then…evil smile Without further ado, enjoy Phone Call Chapter 6!

"Of course Neji!" He stood up and put then ring on her finger and noticed she was crying.

"TenTen? Why are you crying?" **Aren't most normal girls happy when proposed to…crap.**

"I'm…just so happy!!" He pulled her close, kissed her head and then her lips.

"You know what's odd TenTen?" She shook her head, urging him to press on…"Only five things in my life have scared me…and 3 involved you.""What…? What are they?"

"1. The night my father was murdered. 2. The Chuunin Exams. 3. Telling you I loved you. 4. Kissing you for the first time and 5. Proposing to you."

"Why were you scared?"

"Because I didn't know what'd you'd do…or if you felt the same…"

"Neji, you must be blind…or dumb. Because everyone else knew…"

"Speaking of everyone else…they're outside your door." A knock at the door proved Neji right, as always and as she opened it, Sakura and Ino rushed in hugging her. "Oh my god, you guys finally got together!!!""Such a cute couple too!!!""OH…MY…GOD!!! IS THAT A RING??!?!"

"THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED!!"

"TENTEN HYUUGA, TENTEN HYUUGA," the girls chanted, jumping up and down. Neji backed into the corner, slightly, no rather very afraid of his fiancée's best friends. Shikamaru and Sasuke approached, patting him on the back and offering congrats. "Neji? Are you actually marrying her," Shikamaru asked. "Or are the girls crazy?"

"No, they're crazy…but yes I am marrying TenTen."

"Wow…" Neji's eyes flashed with anger…

"I love her and she loves me, so what's the problem?"

"Well, isn't it a bit soon?"

"No, I'm in a hurry to let everyone know she's mine…and spend the rest of my life with her!" Neji was mad, how dare anyone question his love for TenTen or his reasons for marrying her. How dare they!

"Just making sure Hyuuga…" Just then, TenTen grabbed his arm, looking twice as exhausted as before he girls had come just from enduring questions. "Neji…help…me!" Sakura and Ino now proceeded to inch towards Neji, trying to interrogate him as well. "No questions. Leave. Now. Sorry to be rude, but TenTen and I are both very tired. We'll see you tomorrow." He pushed all four shinobi out the door and shut it, and locked it immediately. TenTen admired how quickly he had taken of her problem, she wished she could do that for him.

She crossed across the room and laid down on the bed next to Neji. He pulled her close to him, and held her until they both fell asleep smiling.

A/N: Alrighty…another chappie for you guys…alrighty…because you had to wait so long…I'm giving you guys previews. Up till now, it's mostly been just romance…Chapter 7 and 8 are where the humor starts kicking in…mostly 7. But 9 and 10…hmm…they are sad. All there is to it. Sad and borderline angsty. GASP I'm not a good angst writer, but my friends who read this while I'm writing like these chapters…I had to put something big that's sad in because otherwise it's just pure fluff. Don't get me wrong…I love fluff. But too much of a good thing is sickening. I will tell you this…you will feel very bad for two people…someone's going to die. Keep reading, and I'll keep posting and writing more K?

Ok guys, if you have any questions for me, any suggestions or requests for future chapters or any questions for my Neji and TenTen…you may submit a review and I will either use your idea, or answer your questions at the end of the next chapter. :D I hope you guys like this idea…even though it's used so many times…and this is a permanent thing, so anytime you've got a question just ask.


	7. Fanboys

A/N: I'm putting up two chapters today, cause this is just too short! Enjoy

Chapter 7: Fanboys…

Tenten has left early to do a bit of grocery shopping, leaving a reluctant and lonely Neji at home alone. It was a beautiful day, and she was really tired so she sat down on a bench and a boy approached her. "Tenten?"

"Yes…who are you?"

"I'm Jama."

"Ok…so why are you here…" He reached out for her hand, but in a flash Neji had appeared, picked up and moved Tenten from the boy before he could even blink. "Don't touch her…" he snarled. The boy frightened, and with good reason, for Neji looked about ready to kill him. "Who are you?"

"I? I am Hyuuga Neji, Tenten's fiancée." The boy looked crushed, he look at Tenten, then Neji and then the ground and walked away. "Neji! How could you do that?"

"Do what? What did I do?!"

"You hurt his feelings! Badly!"

"But, he was trying to hold your hand, maybe even kiss you!"

"I could have handled it…without you."

"But, your mine."

"What?"

"You are mine," his eyes flashed fiercely and he looked angry, "if anyone tries to do anything to you I'll kill them. I love you, and you are mine."

"I love you too Neji, and you know that so what makes you think I want to be anyone else's?"

"I don't think you want to be, but I know you're so beautiful that men would kill to have you. They'd kiss you anytime they could, so I have to protect you."

"Neji…I…" She was cut off by him kissing her, determinedly, fierce and yet sweet. The conversation ended there as the two were too preoccupied with kissing each other…

"TenTen-chan? Neji-kun?" Lee stood awkwardly as his two teammates make-out in front of him. Neither seemed to hear him, as they continued kissing…

"TENTEN!! NEJI!!" No response…so Lee took matters into his own hands, literally. He pulled the backs of Neji and Tenten's shirts and wrenched them away from each other. Both of their eyes popped open as they looked around for who interrupted them. Tenten blushed as they saw Lee standing their arms crossed. "Sorry Lee, we were kinda of caught up."

"No kidding Tenten. Anyway Sakura is having a party and wanted you two to come, so she had me invite me too for her."

"Oh really? Thanks Lee!"

"Hn…parties. I hate parties."

"There's going to be a party after, our wedding though Neji."

"I'm going to enjoy that party, but only that one."

"What about our kid's birthday parties…"

"Those too…"

"And mine?"

"Fine you win, I don't hate all parties…"

Lee meanwhile had disappeared, probably to get away from their fighting and possibly another make-out session


	8. They've Waited So Long

Phone Call Chapter 8: They've Waited So Long.

(A/N: This is my least favorite chapter, but it is somewhat sweet and is necessary to bring in the other couples. This is the LAST fluff full chapter for a while…so enjoy it while you can.)

At Sakura's party, the teens all sat in a circle: Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Sakura and Lee. "Truth or dare Neji?" No surprise it was Sakura, the truth or dare queen who was setting out to embarrass the Hyuuga. "Dare."

"Make-out with Tenten and hold her hand for five minuets straight.

"My pleasure," and he began to kiss Tenten.

"Ok…since Neji is occupied, Sasuke truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you like?"

"You…"

"Really?"

"Yes," and he kissed her, knowing they had both waited so long for that.

The remaining people sat, staring at the kissing couples. Lee was staring straight at Sakura, while Shikamaru looked over at Ino. **She's probably crying…I mean…she loves ****Sasuke** But she wasn't paying any attention, and she looked…fine?

"Ino?"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you upset?"

"Nope, I like someone else!"

"Who…?"

"Shika…you're dumb!"

"What?"

"It's you!" She just laughed and flashed her big Ino grin.

"You like…me?"

"Ya, duh!"

**How can she be so calm…?**

"Ino…I…"

"Just shut up and kiss me Shika." And he did just that.

Meanwhile Neji and Tenten's time was up, and they joined Lee, Naruto and Hinata as the only people not making out. "I'm hungry! Where's the ramen?"

"I-I don't think we have any Naruto-kun. Sorry…"

"That's ok Hina-chan! Let's just go buy some!" He grabbed Hinata's arm and sped off with her trailing behind him. Lee was also walking out, his head was hanging low and he looked truly miserable. "Lee? Where are you going?"

"Oh…I just remembered I have to go somewhere."

"Where?"

"Anywhere but here Tenten-chan. See you guys at training…"

"Neji I wish we could help…he's so sad."

"There's really nothing we can do though…"

"I know, but we can try!"

"Fine, but tomorrow. Let's go home now, I think the party may be over…" He took Tenten's hand in his, and walked to her house. "Goodnight Tenten…""Night Neji."

"You know I love you right?"

"Of course, and you know I love you too."

"I know." He kissed her goodnight, and Tenten watched as his shadow faded walking towards the Hyuuga compound. Tenten walked inside, and snuggled into her bed, hugging the panda Neji had given her.

(A/N: Alright…that's it. Fluff over for now. Now it get's sad… The panda wasn't mentioned in the story but it was sometime in like chapter 5 and 6ish…I guess. And normally Neji stays there with her, or she goes to his house, but for this next chapter…they need to be separate. See ya soon!)


	9. Till Death Did Them Part

Phone Call Chapter 9: Till Death Did Them Part

AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!! Hi guys, its Lauren here with your next installment. :D Hope you enjoy it. I just want to tell you all that the next…2 chapters after this are sad. Not angst, but sad. Please continue reading and reviewing, because those chapters are NESSECARY to the characters relationships…and what I have planned later. So please stick with me and not hate these next chapters too much. :D Thanks guys, PWS

The day after party was odd…a strange happiness seemed to be around Konoha's shinobi. There was Sakura and Sasuke sitting under a tree with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her tightly, Ino and Shikamaru lying next to each other watching "troublesome" clouds while holding hands. Hinata and Naruto were sitting in the ramen shop with 8 bowls in front of them, and then Neji and Tenten, just walking, talking and enjoying be around each other. Birds chirped, flowers bloomed and the animals were playing…it was almost youthful. The entire day was peaceful, and warm, when night fell it seemed the stars twinkled a bit brighter for everyone in the Hidden Leaf village. The village slept without a worry, and enjoyed peaceful dreams of their loved ones and friends.

At the stroke of midnight, a scream broke out throughout Konoha, awakening everyone.

With Tenten

She woke with a start and grabbed her various weapons, "duty calls." Tenten ran out into the road to see buildings ablaze and citizens running. "HELP IT'S OROCHIMARU!"

"THE SOUND ARE ATTACKING!!"

"MY CHILDREN!"

"HELP ME PLEASE!"

Mass chaos, panic and peril. The enemy had invaded during the night, and now the village was going crazy. The most peaceful time Konoha had ever had was ruined…that had just been the calm before the storm. Tenten ran off towards the source of the chaos, ready to fight, and praying the other shinobi were ready too.

With Neji

Orochimaru and his damn henchman had invaded and attacked, but how? Where were the guards?

Neji ran towards some burning buildings, checking to make sure that no one was stranded inside, but his thoughts were on Tenten. Was she safe? Was she alive? He could only pray.

Tenten

Tenten was fighting three sound ninja at once, the other Konoha ninja around her fighting as well. In front of her, was Sasuke fighting Orochimaru himself and Sakura was nearby fighting a Sound kunoichi.

Dodge, throw kunai, jump, punch and kick. Tenten evaded attack after attack, carefully weaving chakra threads around the field. The Sound nin were tangled and trapped by them, and Tenten gave her kunai lazy throws, killing them instantly. Another kunoichi of the Sound approached her with a kick to the head. Ducking, she asked, "how many of you ARE there?!"

"More then you can ever imagine you weak little girl…"

"Don't. Ever call me weak!"

"SASUKE!!" That was Sakura's voice, and Tenten could see her running towards a falling figure with a katana through him. Tenten, forgetting the other ninja started to run forward, but felt a sudden pain. A second later, she hit the ground…hard.

With Neji

He ran, past many people…some he knew. There was Shikamaru holding a sobbing Ino in front of a burning building and past Hinata treating Naruto's wounds, until he reached the battle field. Sakura was there, crying over something…but there was only one thing on his mind: Tenten. Where was Tenten? He scanned the bodies and found hers. She was lying there, still as stone and bloody. "TENTEN!" Neji ran towards her body and held her close to him. "Tenten…oh god, please don't be dead…please don't leave me." His tears fell on her white face and her eyes fluttered open. "N-neji…?"

"Tenten! Thank god..." If at all possible, he held her closer and kissed her head. "Neji…"

"I was scared Tenten, terrified that you'd left me…"

"I know…I love you Neji…" She looked up at him, tears streaming out of her eyes too. "Tenten…I'm so sorry that I left you…I promised never to do that."

"It's fine…please…OH GOD SAKURA!" She stood up and ran to the crying girl, hunched over a body with a katana sticking out of it's chest. Tenten put her arm around the girl and Sakura hugged back. "W-why did he h-h-have to leave?! Sasuke…please don't!" At that point her words became unintelligible and Neji began to ponder.

He respected and believed in fate, but this was just too cruel. The couple had had only one day together…and now this. Ino had lost her house, along with Naruto…and Sakura had lost the man she loved. Fate could be very cruel.

(Ummm I hate this chapter, so I had no motivation to type it up...heh sorry. :( Life got in the way too though...and I know you all probably hate me for killing Sasuke...too bad though. :D)


	10. Bad News

OK guys, I know your all probably going to hate me…but I'm putting this fic on hiatus for a while. I AM SO SORRY!!!!! I just have no inspiration to write it…I have a lot of other things I want to write more…but I WILL FINISH THIS! I swear that Phone Call will be finished, and the sequel will still be written. So try not to be too mad at me…and keep your hopes up for updates…in the meantime, you could read some of my other stuff…hint hint. :D

Sorry guys…

-Purplewolfstar35


End file.
